This isn't the last you'll se of me
by chosey
Summary: After tonights episode which I totally did not and will not see, where the writers mass murdered the fandom. And the characters. With a George R. R. Martin GoT's complex. Well Rowena was denied a death scene, so I decided to write one based on what the Lucifer said on the phone call, the state of the room and well... the corpse.


Rowena opened the door and froze in fear.

"Hello, Red"

He was smiling, long gone the signs of decay his vessels usually had, laying a little on the doorframe. He raised his hands in a parody of a friendly greeting, his eyes towering over her.

"Bloody hell"

Rowena threw the door and run inside, _he found me,_ she thought. She knew there was no hope trying the hall and that the door wouldn't hold him. She needed a spell, fast.

The witch threw the contents of her bag in desperately trying to find something, anything, to use as a weapon.

The door slowly opened and The Devil entered with a strong step and a sarcastic smile on his face.

"Is that how you greet old friends, Red?"

He moved his hand and the door closed.

Rowena didn't bother responding, her brain trying to come up with a way out of the mess.

"Well then, one usually doesn't send their friends to the bottom of the sea."

He moved his right hand and Rowena was thrown violently against the wall.

The world danced around her and she blinked in pain.

"Go fuck yerself, Lucifer." She said, refusing to lose her sass and spine despite the circumstances.

"And there's the feisty Red I know!" He said while clapping and walking slowly towards her, reveling in every second that passed and she felt more anxious and scared.

"Not that it'll do you any good." He stood in front of her on his tiptoes and backhanded her across the face, blood poured from her nose. She suppressed a scream.

"Come to have your revenge, have you?" she smiled despite the blood covering her teeth and face. "I think someone didn't like the bottom of the ocean much."

He hit her again.

"You see Red, that's your problem." He hit her again. "You never know when to shut your mouth."

He grabbed her hair and gave a strong pull.

"Only this time you ain't gonna walk out of this one."

Lucifer paralyzed her and grabbed her arms. She was tiny in comparison to him and she hated it. He caressed her hair for a second and advanced until he was millimeters away from her face, inhaling the smell of fear.

She stared at him with her eyes full of fear. She couldn't move, she couldn't talk, she couldn't do magic, completely and utterly defenseless. Suddenly it all became very real; there was a strong chance she would not make it out alive.

Fear and regret shivered through her frame. This was not how she was meant to go. That night she was meant to go to the theater to see Hamilton with that new girl from the bar, it was meant to be a fun night. Away from all the drama, away from all the trouble. And now, now she was not even … she was not even gonna be alive.

She thought about Fergus, Crowley, as he liked to be called. They had parted in such wrong terms, he absolutely loathed her and with reason. She had sent his son, her own grandson, to die with his love in the past. But she had only done it for the boy's sake, he wanted to go through with it, besides time was not meant to be altered. _No, I can't go like this, I can't._

She thought about the Winchesters, those brothers had returned from dead more times than she could count. She herself had done the trick before but she knew this time Lucifer would not leave loose ends.

 _No_ , she thought, _there's always a way. You just need to figure out which._

But this time there was no way out, she had run out of tricks and the devil had catch up with her.

Rowena fought to keep her poise proud; she would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her break. Not then, not now, not ever.

He buried his hand in her had roughly "Such pretty hair" gave a strong pull, taking some of it with him and pushed her roughly into the wall. "A pity it's wasted on your head, Red".

He raised his hand and felt she was able to move her face again, he was playing her, wanted and answer, more fight, maybe he expected her to beg for her life.

She spit on his face.

He stared at her with a dark look on his features.

"And I think that's been enough chit chat"

He abandoned any pretend tone of fake cordiality and his voice grew darker.

"You're gonna pay, Red"

She tried to put bravery in her voice. "I'd like to see you try" But it came out more like a broken hiss than a threat. She had no upper hand, no way of winning and the both knew it.

Lucifer stopped being soft there, he released the bonds, obviously he thought he was about to have some fun.

Without bothering to recur to his powers he picked her up and threw her against a sofa, she fell down and tried to run away but he slammed her on the wall with a move of his fingers.

"I want you to see red, there's no way out."

He let her fall down and she moaned in pain, she felt blood trickling down her face, now was not time to think about injuries, maybe if she jumped out of the window…

He grabbed her head and smacked her with the floor several times, each time her screams growing louder.

He then punched her in the ribs, near the lungs, leaving her gasping for air in between the screams.

"You can scream all you want, Red. It's music to my ears and either way, no one is coming to save you."

Rowena crawled in the floor, trying to get away from Lucifer and he kicked her until he heard bones breaking.

Her screams filled the room and tears rolled from her cheeks.

"Why would anyone come to save you?" He kneeled to her level and looked into her tear stained face, grabbing her chin with one hand. "They all either hate you or they don't give a flying fuck."

He stood up and slammed her against the floor once more, another scream rippling from her throat.

He examined the state of her body, bloody and bruised, with many contusions and broken bones.

"No, this won't do, I think we need to see a _wee bit of more blood_ " He said mocking her accent. "What do you think, Red? Ready for a whole new world of pain?"

She shuddered in the floor, unable to move, her eyes went up to the ceiling, remembering the many times she had hanged people up there. _I'm going to die here._

Blood was everywhere

She barely had time to blink when he stomped on her face with all his force. Again and again until she felt nothing and she couldn't even scream.

Lucifer snapped his fingers and her world turned on fire.

Her body couldn't take it anymore and she just lay there, letting the pain consume her and waiting for the sweet relief of death. Her thoughts the only companions on her leaving this life act. _I hate you_ , she thought, _and this is not the last you'll see of me._

She tried to grasp onto any consciousness but the pull was strong, she couldn't see nor feel anything but pain, she was only alive because her magic made it so, elongating her suffering. She felt herself go numb. _So this is it, I'm actually… dying_. Rowena felt like crying but she had no more tears to shed.

She felt Lucifer walk around her soon to be corpse.

She was almost gone.

She heard a phone ringing, "Hey Sammy" said the devil.

 _This isn't the last you'll see of me._

And her whole world turned dark.


End file.
